


The Prince and The Knight

by ALL_CAPS



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Deserves Better, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Chaos, Dadza, Everyone Needs A Hug, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Toby Smith | Tubbo, Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Pure Chaos, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), and tubbo too, boys be getting kidnapped, can we get some pogs in the chat, can you tell i'm lowkey a quackity apologist, e n j o y, i completely ignore canon!philza, i really dont know what to put here, i'm just adding on to the trauma, i'm putting tubbo through w a y to much, im putting these kid's through w a y to much, me? - Freeform, more likely than you think, no beta we die like l'manburg, royal au fellas, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, this may be slightly out of character, this tags are getting lowkey weird, tommys lowkey a little shit, writing about mycts?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS
Summary: Tommy is apart of the royal family of Pogtopia a country ruled by the just King Philza. Along with his brothers, Technoblade and Wilbur, Tommy also meets a young boy named Tubbo and the two strike up a wonderful friendship, but when a new enemy emerges from the dark, who knows what could happen.
Relationships: no ships here folks - Relationship, none...
Comments: 25
Kudos: 235





	1. The Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> me, a haikyuu writer....writing about myct??? yes yes this is happening, also i'm not dead im juts sad so enjoy

_ 7 years prior _

“Prince Tommy! Please don’t go too far!”

“I won’t Miss Niki!”

Sunlight cascaded onto the royal gardens as the young prince explored around. His father, King Philza, had allowed him to head outside as long as Niki, his caretaker, went with him and he stayed inside the royal gardens. The young boy smiled as he saw the wonderful world that was the outside, no more would he have to listen to his father drone on and on about how a prince should behave and hear “Look at your brothers,” who mind Tommy’s father where eight and ten years older than him, so it wasn't a great comparison. Technoblade, his oldest brother, was nineteen and next in line for the throne, and Wilbur, his second oldest brother, was seventeen. Comparing a nine year old child to two basically adults wasn't exactly fair in Tommy’s mind. Running down the path Tommy exchanged many hellos with all the people who worked in the gardens, even passing Lord Eret, the son of one King Philza’s allies. 

“Where are you off to this morning young man?” Eret smiled at the blond boy, crouching down to be on his level.

“Dad let me go explore!” Tommy exclaimed with a toothy grin. 

“Oh did he?”

“Yeah yeah yeah!!! He said as long as Miss Niki came with me I could go anywhere I wanted in the gardens! But I don't need her!” Tommy puffed out his chest, “I’m a brave warrior! I can do anything!”

“Is that so,” Eret stood back up, “Morning Niki, did you hear you’re taking care of a brave warrior?”

Niki smiled at Eret and then at Tommy, “Am I? Well that’s wonderful news! I’ll have someone to protect me if things get hectic.”

“Don’t worry Miss Niki! I’ll protect you!” Tommy pretended to use a sword, swishing his arms around and making what he claimed were sword noises, “Let’s go!!!” He whined, “I wanna explore!!!”

“Okay okay,” Niki laughed, “Bye Eret! Have a nice day!”

“You as well!”

Tommy rushed ahead, quickly dashing out of Niki’s sight. He looked around for something to do or someone to play with. He soon spotted a boy standing near a wooden fence. Tommy made his way over. 

“Hello!” Tommy said to the boy.

The boy turned around, his brown hair almost falling into his eyes, “Oh! Hello!”

“My name’s Tommy! What’s your name?”

“I’m Tubbo!” Tubbo replied with a smile, “Wait...are you Tommy as in the Prince Tommy?”

“Yeah! That’s me!”

The brown haired boy eyes sparkled with excitement, “Woah! That’s so cool! What’s like being a prince?”

Tommy clambered over the fence to the side Tubbo was on, glad to have found a friend, “It’s really cool! Though some days are kinda annoying when Wilbur or Techno have to babysit me. What do you do?” He asked, eyes filled with curiosity.

“I live with the bees!” Tubbo pointed to the beehives that stood a but aways from the boys, the bee’s floated lazily in the air, “My mom and dad make the honey for the castle!”

“Oooo,” Tommy looked over at the bees, “You must be very brave, bees are scary.”

“They’re not that bad when you get used to them! They’re really nice!” Tubbo smiled as he looked fondly at the bees. 

“You're brave enough to be…” Tommy thought for a moment, “brave enough to be a knight! Yes! I knight you! Sir Tubbo!”

Tubbo gasped, “A Knight! That’s so cool!”

“I know right!”

The boys stayed and played for a while until Niki finally found Tommy and had to take him back to the castle, much to Tommy and Tubbo’s dissapointment. Before Tommy left he told Tubbo that he'd have to come over to the castle one time so he could show him all the cool things in it, to which Tubbo wholeheartedly agreed with. Once the boys had said their goodbyes Niki walked Tommy back to the castle, where King Philza was waiting for them. 

“Hi Dad!” Tommy said as he gave his father a hug.

“Hello.” Philza said with a smile as he picked up his son, “I heard from Lord Eret that you seemed to be having a very nice time?”

“Yeah! I met a really nice boy!”

“Oh? Who?”

“His name was Tubbo! He lives with the bee’s! He’s very brave! I made him a Knight!”

“Did you? That was very nice of you Tommy, you said he lives with the bees?”

“Yep!”

“Ah, so he must be the Smiths son.”

“Dad can he come over so we can play?”

“If you would like that, then yes. I don’t think Wilbur or Techno are great people to play with, I’ll ask the Smith’s if they’d be okay with it.” Philza said as he set his son down. 

“Really Dad?”

“Really, now head inside and get cleaned up, you’ve been out almost all day!”

Tommy headed inside the castle, leaving just Niki and Philza outside. 

“He seemed to be very happy to have someone to play with his age.” Niki said as she watched the young prince run inside. 

“Indeed.” Philza agreed, “Indeed he must.”

  
  


“So Tubbo, what did you do today?” Clara, Tubbo’s mom, asked as her son entered the house. 

“I played with the Prince! I became a knight!” Tubbo said with pride. 

“Oh? Did you?” Clara laughed, thinking that Tubbo’s imagination was just running wild. 

John, Tubbo’s father joined the other two in the kitchen, “Why did he make you a knight T?”

“He said it’s because I was very brave because I lived with the bees!”

“Ahhhh,” John ruffled his son's hair, “You  _ are _ very brave!”

The family all laughed together until a knock was heard. Clara went to open the door, expecting to see one of her friends or a page asking when the next batch of honey was going to be ready. 

“Hello! What can I-Oh my word!” What Clara was not expecting was the King to be the one knocking on her door, “Your majesty! What can we do for you?” Clara exclaimed, tripping over her words slightly. 

“Hello, is Tubbo here?” Phil as politely, noticing Tubbo peeking out from behind his mother's legs, “Oh hello! You must be the young man that Tommy was walking about!.”

A smile spread across Tubbo’s face, “He talked about me?”

“Yes he did! He said you were very brave, and that you’re a Knight, so that means I should address you as Sir Tubbo? Correct?”

“Yeah! I’m Sir Tubbo! Knight of the Bees!” Tubbo pumped the air with his fist, his parents both still trying to comprehend what was happening. 

“That you are,” Phil turned back to Clara, “Now my I ask if it is okay if Tubbo could come to the castle tomorrow? Tommy’s very adamant of seeing him again, hasn’t stopped asking me since he got home!” Pill said with a laugh. 

“Please mom! Can I go? Pleeeeeease?” Tubbo looked up at his mom. 

“Um, well,” Clara looked at John who just shrugged and gave her an “Why are you looking at me I don’t know what to do either” look, “Sure!” Clara added with an awkward smile, “If it would make both of them happy then sure, absolutely.”

“Fantastic! Lord Eret will come to get him tomorrow, have a lovely night!” With that Philza left the Smith’s, and changed their life forever. 

Tommy woke up bright and early the next day, a little  _ too  _ early. Tommy crept out of his room and into the kitchen. Trying to stay as quiet as possible Tommy made sure to walk carefully so no one would hear him. Arriving in the large kitchen he immediately made his way into the pantry. Opening the large doors Tommy eyed a plate of pastries on a shelf, he  _ had _ to get those pastries. The only problem? Tommy was too short to reach them. He looked around for a stool or a chair he could stand on to reach them easier. Suddenly something moved in the dark and startled Tommy.

“Ah!” 

The dark figure approached the prince, its eyes glowing. It reached out a hand towards Tommy who was paralzyed in fear.

“Don’t eat me!!”

“Eat you? Oh my goodness you muffin!” The figure came into the light, the glowing eyes fading, revealing a pair of glasses, it wasn’t a monster, it was Badboyhalo! The cook's son. 

“Bad! You scared me!” Tommy said pouting and crossing his arms in a humph. 

“Sorry Tommy!” Bad smiled and ruffled the prince's hair, “What are you doing here so early anyways?”

“I’m too excited to sleep anymore so I woke up!” Tommy said enthusiastically.

“Why’s that?”

“My friend’s coming over! He’s a knight!”

“Oh, a knight you say? What’s this knight's name?” Bad questioned, enjoying his little conversion with the boy. 

“His name is Tubbo! He lives with the bees!” The prince responded, proud of his brave friend. 

“Ah, very interesting, he must give us the honey my mom and I use here.”

“He does?!” Tommy said in awe. 

“Yes, I think he does.”

At that moment another person walked in, Technoblade, his pink hair loose and falling around his shoulders, the red vest he wore was unbuttoned and one of his boots was unlaced. The heir to the throne must have just woken up. 

“Morning Bad.” he yawned, rubbing his head, “Do you know where the cherry pastries are?”

“Oh! Good Morning Prince Technoblade!” Bad bowed to the prince.

“God please don’t do that, it just, seems so, not me.” Techno waved his hand, “Just call me Techno, it’s no big deal.”

“But Prince Techno-”

“You call Tommy, Tommy no?”

“Yes but-”

“So just call me Techno.”

“Okay.”

“Fantastic, now where are the pastries?”

“In the pantry on the second to top shelf….Techno.” Bad added at the end, a little hesitantly. 

Techno headed over and picked up the pastries with ease and set them on the table, where Tommy immediately reached for one, making Techno quickly grab them away.

“Ah ah ah, pastries are for good princes.” The pink haired man teased, making his younger brother pout.

“But I have been a good prince!”

“A good prince doesn’t sneak out of his room to get snacks without permission does he?”

“No….but you’re here too!” Said the prince, pointed a finger accusingly at his brother. 

“Yes but I can be here.”

“Can I please have a pastry Techno, please!!” Tommy whined.

“Fine but just one.”

“Yay!” Tommy grabbed one of the sweet cherry treats and bit into it, a smile spread across his face, “You make the  _ best  _ pastries Bad!”

“Thank you Tommy.”

“Did someone say pastries?” A new voice echoed through the kitchen, Wilbur ran in and grabbed two, “hell yeah.”

“Language!”

“Sorry Bad, anyways! Thanks for the pastries Bad!” Wilbur began to head out, not before Techno grabbed Wilburs pale yellow shirt, “Not so fast, where are you off to?”

“Meeeee????” Wilbur laughed awkwardly, “I’m not going anywhere! Nope not me!”

“You’re running off again aren’t you?”

Wilburs looked at his brother, slightly shocked, “How did you know!”

“You have your guitar with you and a bag, it’s not that hard to tell.”

Wilbur sighed, this would have been the third time he would have tried to run off. It’s not very surprising, Wilbur loves anything to do with music so he always tries to escape to little towns where he hasn’t been seen as the Prince and stay for a few days playing music and teaching people music. 

“Are we having a party here?” 

All four boys turned to see Philza standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Bad quickly bowed.

“Good morning Your Highness!” 

Philza smiled and nodded at the boy, “Good morning Bad, I see everyone found your cherry pastries?”

Bad laughed, “Seems so!”

Phil laughed along with him as he made his way over to the rest of the group and grabbed a pastry of his own, “William, what have I said about running off?” Phil turned to his second oldest, who flinched at the sound of his full name. 

“Don’t run off you could get hurt.” Wilbur replied in a monotone voice.

“Yeah Wilbur! Listen to Dad!!” Tommy stuck his tongue out at him, to which Wilbur just swatted at him in return.

“Very good,” Phil then turned to his youngest, “Now, why might you be up so early?”

“I’m too excited for Tubbo to come over!! When is he coming over Dad?”

Techno looked at the two in confusion, “Who’s Tubbo?”

“Yeah!” Wilbur said through a mouthful of cherry pastry, “Who’s Tubbo?”

“My new best friend!” Tommy said happily.

“Oh, cool.” Techno leaned towards his father, “What kingdom is he from?”

“Kingdom? Oh no, he’s the Smith’s son, the ones who make the honey.”

“So you’re just gonna let him play with one of the gardener kids?” Wilbur said, stuffing his face with another pastry.

“Will, you run off every other week to different villages and practically live with the people there.” Phill said, cocking an eyebrow.”

“Touché touché”

“Now,” Phil smiled at Tommy, “I believe Eret is going to leave soon, would you want to go with him?”

Tommy’s eyes widened, “Can I?!”

Ruffling his son's hair, Phil laughed, “Yes you can, go find Eret I think he’s going to leave soon.”

“Thanks Dad!” Tommy gave Phil a quick hug and then ran off to go find Eret.

  
  


Eret was grabbing his red coat and was about to head out when a ball of blonde fury came running at him. 

“Woah!” The wind was knocked out of Eret’s chest and Tommy careened into him. 

“Hello Tommy.”

“Dad says I can go with you!” The boy said jumping up and down.

“Did he?” Eret grabbed Tommy’s light red jacket and handed it to the boy, “Well we best be getting going, shall we?”

Tommy shrugged on his coat and set out with Eret. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the Smith’s house. Eret straightened his coat and checked Tommy’s appearance. He then knocked on the door. John answered it.

“Oh hello! You must be Lord Eret correct?” 

Eret nodded, “Hello! Yes, I’m Lord Eret, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He stuck out his hand for John to shake.”

“John Smith,” he took Erets hand, “The pleasure’s all mine.”

“Moooom! Let me goooo!”

“Hold on Tubbo! There! Now you can go!”

Clara and Tubbo’s voices could be heard from outside. The boy ran out from the door, eyes lighting up when he saw Tommy.

“Tommy!”

“Tubbo!”

The two rushed into a hug. Clara, John, and Eret all laughed.

“Well they get along swimmingly, don’t they?” John commented.

“I’m glad,” Clara said, putting a hand on her husband's arm, “Tubbo doesn’t have a lot of friends and seeing that the Prince is this happy to see him makes me happy.”

“Well, I am happy to inform you that the Prince was up  _ way _ earlier than he should have been, “Eret glanced at Tommy who just smiled, “because he was so excited to see Tubbo today.”

Clara smiled, looking fondly at her son, “Have a nice time Tubbo, be a good guest!”

“Yes mom!” Tubbo grinned.

“C’mon Tubbo! I’ll race you to the castle!” Tommy said, eager for a challenge

“Oh you’re on!”

The two boys headed off as fast as they could.

“Oh god- It was lovely meeting you two but I think I must run!”

John chuckled, “Good luck!”

Eret sped off after the two boys, yelling at them to slow down as he chased them towards the castle. Though, as he ran after them. Eret knew that this was the start of something wonderful, these two were made to be friends. 


	2. The Early Days [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh s a d but h a p p y!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okei so this probably won't be updated everyday, probably once a week but I already had this written so yeh! You guys get a new chapter! Hope you enjoy

_ 2 years later _

Clara and John walked around the market, everything was normal. People were selling things, buying things, hanging out with friends, normal things. But something in the air shifted, something dark seemed to come over the ridge, out of nowhere, soldiers in dark red and black armor flooded into the market, causeding panic.

“Good morning subjects of King Philza!” A voice rang out from the top of one of the buildings, a sharply dressed man was standing on the top. His white button up had loose sleeves and was tucked into his black pants, a crisp black vest was over top paired with a navy tie, his tan boots were laced up, and a black beanie sat on his head, covering most of his black hair. 

“I have an announcement to make! Some of you might have heard about the new country Manburg! Great place if I do say so myself! And I’d say it’s a pretty fair place, but the only problem? We don’t like your whole  _ thing, _ ” the man scrunched his face and waved his hands, “So! In good old enemy fashion, we’ve decided to make a...statement of sorts,” The comedic air around the man dropped, and a sinister look festered in his eyes, “Light em boys.”

And just like that an explosion went off. People screamed and scattered, separating Clara and John. Clara got pushed into a building, she held onto one of the columns on the porch looking for her husband. 

“Clara!”

John ran through the sea of people to his wife. Suddenly the couples hearts dropped and they froze at the sound of hissing and the smell of gunpowder.

In short, Clara and John didn’t come home from the market that day. 

* * *

“Did you have a nice day today Tubbo?” Eret questioned as he walked the boy home, the two have become close after their walks to and from the castle almost everyday. 

“I did! I really like the part where Tommy and I snuck in the secret passages and scared Techno and Wilbur!”

Tubbo smiled, remembering the look of sheer terror of Tommy’s brothers’ faces when the two boys scared them. Tommy and Tubbo had been friends for about two years now. Almost every day either Tommy would go over to Tubbo’s or Tubbo would come over to the castle, everyone there had taken a great liking to the brunette boy. Bad would sneak him extra sweets from the kitchen, Niki loved to talk to him about plants and bees, Techno, unbeknownst to Phil, had taught the boy a thing or two about “self defense”, and Wilbur was teaching him how to play the guitar. Tubbo fit perfectly into the family, he was practically a fourth brother to the rest. 

Out of nowhere Fundy, one of the royal messengers ran up to Eret.

“I need to tell you something.” Fundy looked at Eret with urgency, stealing a quick glance at Tubbo.

“What then?”

Fundy got closer to Eret so he could whisper, “You can’t take Tubbo back home, this morning the market was attacked and John and Clara…..they….”

“Oh god…”

“Yeah, he needs to go back. We can't have him come home to no one there. The king already knows.”

Eret quickly assessed the situation, “Fundy, put on your best face and take Tubbo back to the castle, don’t say anything but don’t lie. Okay?”

The fox-like man nodded, “Okay.” he turned to Tubbo, “Hey Tubbo! I’m Fundy!”

“Hi Fundy!”

“We need to go back to the castle for a bit okay? Is that okay with you, I think you’ll be staying over.”

“But I need my stuff?”

“I’ll get it. Just go with Fundy okay Tubbo?” Eret looked at the boy.

“Okay!”

Fundy nodded at Eret as he walked off with Tubbo. Eret continued to walk to Tubbo's house, when he arrived he grabbed a bag and got some clothes for the boy, he then looked around, thinking if he should bring anything for Tubbo that was his parents. He settled on some of Clara's jewelry and her paint set and John's good winter coat and a journal with pen and ink. Eret made sure to pay his respects before he left the house and made his way back to the castle. 

* * *

Philza was waiting for Tubbo when he arrived at the castle.

“Hello Tubbo.”

“Oh Hi Mr. Philza!” 

Phil thanked Fundy for bringing Tubbo and sent him on his way, “Let’s go for a walk Tubbo, how’s that sound?”

Tubbo nodded and followed Phil. The two walked through the flower garden and to the fountain by the greenhouse.

“Tubbo,” Phil sighed, “I have bad news.”

“Oh no, is Tommy sick?”

“No he’s not,” Phil looked at the young boy, part of him not wanting to burden him with the news and the other part needed to tell him so he’s not in the dark about all of this, “Tubbo this morning, the market was attacked, a new country under the leadership of an evil man named Jschlatt were the ones who did it. Some explosions were set off, and your parents, well, they didn’t make it Tubbo.” Phil said softly, bracing himself for Tubbo’s response.

The boy's eyes filled with tears, “They what?”

“They…..died, Tubbo. I’m so sorry.”

Tubbo sat there, feeling numb, tears ran down his face. He looked at Philza, whose arms were open for a hug, and collapsed into them and sobbed. 

“Shhh, shhh. You’re okay.” Phil said softly, holding Tubbo, “It’s going to be okay, you’re going to get through this. You can stay at the castle for as long as you’d like. Forever even, you won’t go through this alone Tubbo. I promise, okay?”

Tubbo nodded, still crying.

“Would you like me to let you go or?” 

Tubbo only hugged Phil tighter, letting him know that he still needed the hug.

“Okay, let me know when you’d like to stop okay?”

They stayed like that for a while, Tubbo crying while Philza comforted him. 

* * *

“What do I say?!?”

“Don’t say anything stupid!”

“Oh that’s so helpful Will. So helpful.”

“Hey man, at least I’m helping.” Wilbur looked over at his older brother, “Not like Mr. Quiet over there.”

“Oh fuck off Wilbur.” Techno rolled his eyes back at his sibling.

Wilbur gasped and covered Tommys ear, “Not in front of the child Technoblade! How dare you!”

Tommy swatted away Wilburs hands, annoyed at both his siblings, “Can you two stop messing around and actually help me! My best friend's parents just died and I don’t know how to help him!!”

Techno glanced at his younger siblings and sighed, “Look, don’t tell him that you understand what he’s going through, yeah Phil adopted you so you don’t know your real parents, but you didn’t know them like Tubbo did,” Techno crouched down and put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, “Just tell him that you’re going to be there for him, and that your not going to leave him, he needs his best friend right now Tommy, you just need to be there for him, okay?”

Tommy nodded, Tubbo was really hurt right now and needed someone to be there for him, he took a breath and walked into the study where Tubbo was sitting on a couch with his fathers coat wrapped around him, his eyes were bloodshot and red from crying and tears stained his green shirt. His hair was a mess and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. Tommy frowned at the sight of his friend so distraught.

“Hey Big T. Could I come sit with you?” 

Tubbo looked up slightly startled by the sudden appearance of the blond boy, “Oh, hi Tommy,” He quickly wiped his tears away, “Yeah, yeah sure.”

Tommy walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tubbo, “I um...just wanted to let you know that I’m here for you and that I'm not gonna-” Tommy was interrupted by Tubbo suddenly hugging him. Tommy immediately hugged him back, “You’re gonna be okay Tubbo, okay?”

Tubbo nodded, glad to have Tommy on his side, “Hey!” Tommy smiled, “I have a surprise!” He got off the couch and walked over to a chest by a record player, “I was going to give you this later but I think now would be a good time.” he picked up a small parcel wrapped in neat tan paper, “Niki helped me wrap it.” He handed it to Tubbo who took it and held it gingerly in his hands, “Go on! Open it! Please, I really wanna see your reaction, also I wanna make you feel better.”

Tubbo softly smiled as he opened the parcel, inside was a dark green jacket with a high collar and elaborate silver stitching on it, it looked like Tommy’s own red and gold one. “I just thought that you’d wanna match with me so I got one for you.” Tommy added rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh! And that’s not all! Look in the pocket!” Tommy was practically bouncing at this point. Tubbo looked in the pocket and pulled out a small bee pin, “I know because you really like bee’s you’d like it, I spent all day looking for it!”

Tubbo’s eyes filled with tears, causing Tommy to panic, “Oh my god, did I mess up, do you not like it? I can get you something different!”

“No no, it's just.” Tubbo took a pause to rub his eyes, “You really are the best friend I could ever have. I doubt I would have felt any better if it wasn’t for you, you saying that you’re going to be here for me? That means the world to me Tommy, it makes this whole horrible thing feel just a little bit better. But…” he looked at the ground, “I still need some time to really think about what just happened, but I know something, I’m going to get back at whoever did this, mark my words.”

“And I’ll be there when you do, and we’ll kick their ass!”

“Yeah, yeah we will.”

* * *

“I swear to Christ Quackity, be lucky you aren't fucking  _ dead. _ ”

“You told me to make a statement!”

“Yes! But blowing up a market? And killing people? That was really fucking stupid you hear me? When I say make a statement I mean intimidate them! Not fucking kill them! Now that bastard of a King is going to be on our tails!” The man narrowed his dark red eyes as he rubbed his temple. Clearly annoyed at his right hand man. The black haired man nervously tapped his fingers together. “Quackity?”

“Yes?”

“What does this crown mean?” He pointed to the elaborate crown resting on his head, two gold horns came of from the side of it, thin gold metal was weaved around like a laurel wreath, coming to small peaks adorned with red gemstones, the crown is what gave him name of the Emperor Ram, ruler of Manburg, force of be reckoned with, Emperor Jschlatt. 

“It means you the emperor sir.” Quackity said nervously as Schlatt made his way down to the man, his red tie vibrant against the black of his shirt and vest. Schlatts boots made an ominous clicking sound as he walked. “Yes it does, meaning I hold pretty much  _ complete _ power over you,” Quacity flinched and Schlatt gripped his shoulder, “So know, when I say make a statement, I do  _ not _ mean blow them up, get it?” Schlatt said with a sickening grin. 

“Yes sir,” Quackity stammered, Schlatt released his grip on him and walked back up to his throne. 

“Though,”

Quackity held his breath.

“I guess in a way it did scare them.”

He exhaled.

“You’re dismissed.”

Quackity bowed and began to walk out.

“Oh also! Can you tell George to come in here? I need to ask him to go to Dreams place and see if he can get him and Sapnap on our side when the time comes okay?”

“Yes sir.

“Fantastic.”

* * *

Quality scrambled out of the throne room, almost running into Karl, the head general of Manburgs forces, “Woah! Oh hey Quackity!”

“Hi Karl.” he said grimly.

“Oooh, let me guess, you got drilled by Schlatt?”

“Yeah, gotta go find George now.” Added as he adjusted his tie. 

“I think he’s in the map room right now,” Karl nodded over to the room. 

“Thanks, catch you later Karl.”

“Bye Quackity!”

* * *

Fundy rushed to the door and opened it, “Hello! What can I help you with?” He said in his best upbeat voice. 

The two people standing in front of him had a roll of parchment and a pencil, “We here to pick up Tubbo.”

“Why?” Fundy was confused, wasn’t Tubbo staying here. 

“He has to go to the Orphanage.”

“No, he won’t be going.” All three people turned to see Philza standing with his arms crossed, “Tubbo will be staying here.”

“But your majesty!” one of them tried to argue.

“My word is the final word, Tubbo will be staying at the castle under my care and protection, you are free to go.”

The two people from the Orphanage left without saying another word. Philza turned to see Tubbo and Tommy standing in the hallway on their way to the kitchen, Tubbo looked at Philza, “I...get to stay here?”

Phil walked over to the boys, “Of course you can Tubbo.”

“But..I’m not even really part of your family or anything…”

“Tubbo, the moment you walked into this castle, you became part of this family, and that's not going to change.” Tubbo tackled Phil into a hug. 

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome Tubbo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one tell Techno that tubbo's an orphan


	3. Sibling Quarrels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as long as the other two but here! New chapter!

_ Present Day _

“Come at me foul fiend!”

“Oh you are  _ on!” _

“Are we playing with swords? I want in.”

“I call Techno on my side!”

“Turning my own brother against me! How dare you!”

“Eh? Sure, I’m always here for beating Tommy into the ground.”

“OH SHIT!”

“YOU CAN’T ESCAPE US! C’MON TECHNO!”

“Woooo.”

Tubbo charged at Tommy, sword raised, he swung down causing Tommy to raise his own sword to block it, at the same time Techno practically materialized behind the blonde boy and kicked his legs out from underneath him, making Tommy fall. “Oof!” Air was knocked out of Tommy’s chest as he got back up, swiping at Tubbo’s legs making him stumble. Tommy repositioned his footing and swung at his opponents, making them go on the defensive. Just as it seemed that Tommy was going to win, Techno shited his foot in the dirt kicking up dust into Tommy’s eyes. 

“Fuck! Ah my eyes!”

“Suck it child.”

Tommy rubbed his eyes, trying to get the dirt out of them. Once he did, Tommy glared at his brother, Tubb stood awkwardly between them, “Imm just….” he took a few steps back, “gonna uh….wait over here.” Rushing over to the side, Tubbo watched as Tommy launched himself onto Techno, “Come here bastard!”

“Arg!” Techno stumbled from the sudden force, shooting an annoyed glare at his younger brother. “Oh you little-” They both had dropped their swords and it had turned into a full on fist fight. 

“I’m going to get Phil!” Tubbo sprinted up to the castle almost crashing into Eret, “Oh sorry Eret! Do you know where Phil is?” 

“Yeah, in the study, what’s up?” 

“Tommy and Techno are fighting again.”

“Like with words??”

“You know Techno,”

Eret sighed, “Violence is the only universal language.” quoting Techno.

“Yep!” Tubbo ran off to the study, running in he paused to catch his breath, Phil was sitting across from Wilbur who was playing his guitar.

“Tubbo? Are you okay?” Phil asked the boy.

“Tommy….Techno.” He took a breath, “Courtyard….fighting.”

Phil sighed, “Again? Words or?”

“Fists.”

“Why do I even ask.” Phil stood up, dusting off his green robes, “Alright, let’s go.”

Wilbur shot up, “I wanna go! I wanna see who's winning.”

“Wilbur.”

“What!?”

“I think…Techno’s winning.”

The group of three headed down to the courtyard. Tommy and Techno were still very much at it. Phil walked toward them, “Boys!” The brothers froze, “What have I said about fighting!” The two hung their heads, “Technoblade, you’re 26. You should not be fighting your 16 year old brother over this.”

“He started it.” Techno grumbled. 

“You should have shown some maturity as the heir.”

Tommy stifled a giggle, “Oh don’t think you’re out of this one Thomas.” Tommy shut up immediately, “You did start it, you have to accept defeat sometimes.”

“But Dad! Techno kicked dirt in my eyes!”

“Techno…”

“C'mon Dad, I was being a good fighter!”

Phill ran his fingers through his blonde hair, “What am I going to do with you two. Tubbo.” He turned to the brown haired boy, “Take Tommy back to his room please?”

“Yes Phil!”

“Wilbur?”

“Mmhm?”

“Take your brother to his room.”

“Gladly!” Wilbur reached out to grab Techo’s arms, he immediately pulled it away.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Come on Mr. Annoying, let's go.”

Wilbur and Techno headed off to the castle leaving Phil, Tommy, and Tubbo.

“Tommy, please try not to start fights, especially with your siblings.”

“Yes Dad.” Tommy muttered as Tubbo began to walk off.

“Bye Phil!!” Tubbo waved.

“Goodbye!”

Tommy jogged slightly to catch up to Tubbo. “Yo, big T, I have a question?”

“Yeah!”

“You’ve been here for like 3 years and I don’t think I’ve heard you call Dad, well, Dad”

Tubbos faulterd, “Oh. Uh.”

Tommy raised his hands, “Oh you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!”

“No no. It’s just.” Tubbo looked down, “I’m not  _ really  _ Phil’s kid. I’m not officially adopted, Phil told me to tell him when I was ready, but I don’t know. I don't remember my parents very much and I don’t want to just shut them out even more. I think I’ll call him Dad when the time comes, just not now. For now I’m just the Prince’s best friend.”

Tommy faked a gasp, “Just the Prince’s best friend?! You’re  _ way  _ more than that! You’re a knight, remember!”

Tommy elbowed his friend jokingly, “Tubbo! Knight of the Bees! The Prince’s most trusted friend!”

Tubbo laughed as Tommy put an arm around him, “Hey, just because Phil’s not your dad just yet, doesn’t mean that makes you seem like less of a brother to me. And take all the time you need, we’ll always be here for you.”

“Thanks Tommy.”

“No problem Tubbo.”

“Also. Is your full name Thomas?”

“Don’t.”

“It is! How come you never told me!”

“Tubbo don’t you dare.” 

“Thomas. Huh, guess you’ll be King Thomas.”

“If you don’t stop.”

“Just try and stop me…”

“Tubbo….”

“ _ Thomas.” _

“TUBBO!”

“AHAHA!”

* * *

  
  


“Now announcing Lord Dream and Duke Sapnap of Dream’s land!”

A man with dirty blond hair walked in. His long green cape almost touching the floor, his black boots laced tight. A white ruffled button up was underneath an ornate dark forest green coat. Adorned with silver embellishments. A dark green mask was covering his mouth and nose, yet leaving his piercing green eyes visible. Dream was taller than the other man, who wore a black turtleneck under a loose white shirt that was tucked into black pants that were tucked into brown boots. On the man's shirt was some red and orange stitching that was vaguely reminiscent of fire. A white bandanna was tied around his head, small pieces of his dark hair falling in front of his. His hazel eyes scanned the room. 

“Dream! Sapnap! Welcome welcome!” Schlatt smiled as the guests entered, “Please! Sit down!” The emperor gestured towards the large table that had a map of the land on it surrounded by chairs. Quackity was sat in one of them, along with Karl and George. George was the second in command alongside Quackity. His dark hair falling in front of his white glasses, his white vest was over his blue shirt. The vest had some red stitching on it too, to pair with his red tie. Karl was next to him in full netherite armor, his brown hair was messy and a smile was plastered on his face as he waved to Sapnap, who waved back. 

“Now!” Schlatt began, “As we all know, Prince Technoblade of Pogtopia is in a position to become king as soon as Philza resigns or dies. And, sources say that Technoblade would rather not be King, so, if we can get rid of Philza, then Technoblade is crowned, and because he wouldn’t want it, the Kingdom would be at its lowest point.”

“What are you suggesting?” Sapnap questioned.

“We get rid of King Philza.”

“Like? Exile him or?” Karl asked hesitantly.

“Yes, exile him. No Karl! We’re going to kill him.” Schlatt said impatiently.

A soft “ah” escaped Karl. 

It was Quackity’s turn to ask a question, “And how might we do that?” 

“I’m  _ so  _ glad you asked,” A grin creeped onto Schlatts face. “We kidnap one of the princes. Specifically the green one. Oh what’s his name again? Toby? Tom?”

“Tubbo?” George added.

“Tubbo! Thank you George! Now! My sources say that Tubbo is clearly very special to the royals of Pogtopia. If we get him, they’ll want him back. And if I know Philza, he’ll want to go with whatever search party that goes. And when he comes to get Tubbo….that’s when we take care of him.”

People nodded, agreeing with the plan. 

“Fantastic, now-“ Schlatt continued on.

“But what if he doesn’t.” Everyone turned to Dream, the only one not to talk.

“Excuse me?” Schlatt cocked an eyebrow.

“What if Phil doesn’t come? You’ll need a back up plan, I suggest requesting a meeting with him and saying it’s either he or Tubbo who leaves alive.”

“You Dream, are a genius. This is why we’re allies.” Schlatt turned back to the group, “Karl, how fast can you prepare a team to kidnap Tubbo?”

“I can get you one tomorrow, when would you want us to get him.”

“As soon as possible. You are all dismissed, Dream Sapnap, you’re welcome to stay for as long as you want.”

Everyone left the meeting room, except for Quackity. Who once everyone was gone sighed and out his head in his hands, “Kidnapping someone’s kid and then saying the only way to get him back is dying? That’s horrible.” Quackity looked around at the meeting room, did he really belong here? Did he make the right choice joining Schlatt all those years ago?

* * *

  
  


_ “Join me and you’ll be great.” _

_ “Who are you exactly?” _

_ “Jschlatt, aspiring Emperor.” _

_ “Emperor? Ha.” _

_ “I’ve told you who I am, now who are you?” _

_ “Quackity, and what would I gain from this?” _

_ “Admiration, power, a seat next to me as my right hand man.” _

_ “And why should I trust you?” _

_ “Because I can give anything you’ve ever wanted. And I can tell you want a lot of things...considering your background.” _

_ “What do you know about me?” _

_ “You’re an escaped convict, on the run from Pogtopia’s forces after trying to steal something from the royal palace, if you join me you could  _ **_get_ ** _ anything,  _ **_do_ ** _ anything. You just have to join me Quackity.” _

_ “I…” _

_ “What do you say?” _

_ “Fine. I’ll join you.”  _

_ “That’s a good man. Now, let’s start making you better. First off, wardrobe change?” _

_ “What wrong with this-“ _

_ “Let’s get you a suit. You’ll need to look good to be respected.” _

_ “Okay….” _

_ “Let’s go, you and I are going to do great things. Great things Quackity.” _

* * *

Quackity was going to have to think this over, was he on the right side or the wrong side. 

* * *

“Good night Thomas!”

“Still?!”

Tubbo laughed and he dodged a swat from his friend. He had been bothering Tommy by calling him Thomas for the rest of the day, annoying the blonde prince to no end. Tubbo opened his arms to give Tommy a hug goodnight. Tommy just looked at him.

“I know you wanna give me a hug.”

Tommy still stood there.

“Come on! I know you do!”

Tommy rolled his eyes, he did want a hug. Shuffling over he accepted the hug from Tubbo.

“Good night Tubbo.”

“Good Night Tommy!!”

The two boys parted ways heading to their rooms, Phil caught Tubbo right before he went into his room.

“What? No good night hug for me?”

Tubbo smiled and gave Phil a hug, “Goodnight Phil!!”

“Goodnight my boy, sleep well okay?” Phill ruffled his hair before sending Tubbo off. 

* * *

Phil headed to the study once again, glad to finally have the place to himself, though just as he was about to settle down with a book, Fundy rushed in. 

“Sorry your highness! But Skeppy just returned from Manburg with information!”

A tan man walked in, he was wearing muted light blue rogues attire, a belt was around his waist with various pouches and knives. Skeppy was the kingdom's finest spy, and Badboyhalo’s best friend. Removing his hood so Phil could see his face better, he began to speak. 

“Your highness.”

“Skeppy. What information do you have.”

“It seems our suspicions of Lord Dream and Duke Sapnap being on Schlatt’s side where true, they had a meeting today, we don’t know what it was about but they’re planning something.”

“Shit.” Phil added under his breath, “Thank you Skeppy. You both are free to go. Have a good night.”

The two left, leaving Phil to figure out what he had to do. Something bad was about to happen, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID PEOPLE WATCH THE WAR STREAMS CUZ H O L Y S H I T   
> I-   
> I DONT WANNA SPOIL IT BUT IF YOU KNOW YOU K N O W  
> HHKHAGTUYFUTDYJHBJBVCTGYUHJBVGFRIGKI


	4. The Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK Y'ALL GET P L O T

Dream woke up early. He and Sapnap had decided to stay at Schlatt’s castle until the kidnapping and the….disposal of King Philza...was over. Getting out of his bed Dream walked over to the mirror, his hair was a mess. Sighing, Dream ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix his hair a bit. Finally getting his hair to a  _ suitable  _ standard dream grabbed his mask and jacket, leaving his cape in his room, but not forgetting his axe. The axe was a little bit taller than her was with a massive diamond blade that gave off a slight purple hue. Walking outside his room he met Sapnap who was messing around with his two Katana’s. 

“Oh, morning Dream.” Sapnap slid the two blades into the sheaths at his side, “What’s up?”

“Hey, I’m going to find George.”

“Dream…”

“Look he left without a word one day and I want to know why.” Dream snapped. 

“Okay okay.” Spanap ran a hand through his hair, “I’m coming with you, he was my friend too.”

“Fine let's just get going.”

The two men walked around the castle looking for George, finally giving up and asking a servant where they could find him. They told them that George was in the central courtyard. Making their way over, Sapnap and Dream found George sitting on the rim of the fountain that was in the middle of the courtyard, fiddling with his glasses. 

“George.”

The man in blue turned to the sound of his name, his face slightly falling when he saw who it was, “Dream.”

“Heyo.” Sapnap added, signaling that he was still very much here. 

“Sapnap.”

“Can we talk?” Dream crossed his arms, waiting for a response. 

George sighed, “If this is about me, I don’t wanna hear it.”

“You left without telling us anything George!” Dream unfolded his arms in a frustrated manner, “We thought you were dead for a year! We held a whole funeral and everything you dick! You couldn’t at least have said goodbye! Insted of leaving your two friends to think that you died until two years, two  _ fucking  _ years, later when you show up back home with Schlatt asking for our allaince!”

“I just-”

“You what George?” Sapnap stepped forward, “You didn’t need us anymore? You wanted more power? What was it George? Tell us.”

“You want the truth? Here,” George took a step forward, “I left because no one cared about me, no one cared what I had to say or what ideas I had, everytime it was ‘Oh but Sapnap has a better idea.’ or ‘We’re going to do it this way George.’ Ever think about that huh?”

“Then tell us George!” Dream was getting annoyed, “If you didn’t think anyone was listening to you then tell us! Don’t just leave for a different place!”

“Do you really think I didn’t try? At least here people actually listen to me,” George put his glasses back on and straightened his tie, “If you’ll excuse me, I have a kidnapping to plot.” He then walked off leaving Dream and Sapnap.

“That went….well.”

“Sapnap I swear to  _ god. _ ”

  
  


* * *

Quackity paced around the room, his hands clenching his beanie. Everytime he thought he had figured out the answer to his problem, it cycled back to a new one.

“Quackity? You good?”

Karl stood in the door, he didn’t have his armor on so he was wearing his casual clothes, a plain dark turtleneck and a pair of dark pants tucked into boots.

“Oh,” Quackity released the grip on his hat, “Hey Karl.”

Karl walked towards his friend, “You don’t seem great, what’s up?”

Quackity averted Karls gaze, “Oh it’s nothing. Everything’s fine!”

“Are you sure?” Karl cocked an eyebrow.

Quackity finally met his friend's gaze.

“Karl….do you think this is a good idea?”

The General’s purple eyes shifted to the floor then back to Quackity, “What do you mean?”

“Are we sure we should go through with this? I mean he’s just a kid! And telling his dad that the only way to get him back is to die?”

His hands waved around rapidly, trying to get his point across.

“Look, Quackity.” Karl set a hand on Quackity, “We have to do it, and what happens….happens.”

The dark haired man's face fell, Karl’s words echoing in his head. He nodded slightly and walked out of the room, and straight into Schlatt. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” Schlatt glared.

Quackity immediately apologized and began to walk off, not getting very far because Schlatt stopped him. 

“You seemed off? You feeling alright?”

Quackity forced a smile, “Yep! Just amazing! Feeling great!”

“Okay then…..” Schlatt shot an odd look at him before walking away, letting Quackity finally breathe. 

* * *

Niki stepped out of her small cottage into the morning sun, her amber eyes catching the glow of the light making them seem like little gems. Her cream dress blew in the wind as she reached into her red apron and pulled out a small ribbon to tie her dark hair back while letting the blond strands fall in front of her face. As she made her way to the castle she ran into Fundy who was riding his horse also on his way to the castle.

“Morning Niki!” Fundy topped his hat to his friend. His long orange hair pulled into a loose ponytail letting some strands fall out, his fox like green eyes bright with enthusiasm. His black vest, which he wore over a plain button up, was adorned with color striped. His brown boots were over top of his riding pants and finally his messenger's bag was crossed over his chest, filled with letters and messages for the Royals.

“Oh!” Niki smiled at her friend, “Good morning Fundy! How are you today!”

Fundy beamed, “Fantastic! Today’s my first day as head of the messengers! I got the promotion yesterday!”

Niki gasped, Fundy had been a messenger for pretty much his entire life, his parents were never really around so he decided to join the royal messengers, proving to be a good and reliable one. For the past few months Fundy had been aiming to get the position of head messenger since the old one had retired. “Oh my gosh Fundy that’s amazing! We’ll have to celebrate! We can invite Eret and Bad! Oh and Skeppy too! It’ll be so much fun!”

“Did someone say celebration?”

Both Fundy and Niki turned to see none other than Wilbur, most likely sneaking out again.

“Celebrating Fundy’s promotion I assume?”

“You...know about that?” Fundy asked, confused, “You know about me?”

“Fundy Fundy Fundy! Of course I do! Just because I may be a prince doesn’t mean I’m a self centered idiot who doesn’t care about anyone else!” Wilbur smiled and walked over, “That's really great Fundy, I can tell my father made a good choice by putting you at the head.”

“Thank...Thank you Prince Wilbur!” The messenger said flustered.

“Just call me Will! All my friends do!” Wilbur smiled, he turned to Niki. “And how are you today Niki!”

“I’m good! Thank you Will, I was just on my way to get Tommy and Tubbo and take them to the market.”

“Oh fun! Well I best be off! If anyone asked if you saw me!” He began to head off, “Tell them you didn’t!”

With that the prince made his way to a little town to escape the chaos of the castle most likely.

“Woah!” Fundy breathed, “That was….amazing!”

“Will’s super sweet once you get to know him! He’ll have to come!” Niki glanced at Wilbur running off on his little adventure.

“Oh Niki, would you like a ride to the castle? We still have a ways to go?” Fundy held out his hand to Niki who took it.

“I’d love one.”

Niki got on Fundys horse, “Hold on!” Fundy said to his friend as Niki wrapped her arms around him to stay stable. Fundy clicked and urged his horse forward, speeding off towards the castle. 

Fundy dropped Niki off at the front of the castle and the two exchanged goodbyes.

* * *

Niki made her way into the great hall, even though she had been there thousands of times the towering ceilings, the cool blues and greens, and the beautiful silver work on the cream columns stole her breath away everytime. 

“Miss Niki!”

Tubbo waved excitedly from the top on the stairs, closely followed by Tommy. The two had matching jackets, though Tommy’s was red with gold embroidery, surnamed Tubbo’s was green with silver embroidery. Tubbo also had the bee pin that Tommy had given him years ago. 

“Hello boys! Ready to go?” Niki smiled.

“Yep!” Tubbo smiled, “Ready Tommy?”

His friend returned his smile, “Totally! Let’s get going! Are we taking the horses or the carriage?”

“Whatever you two would like,” Niki added sweetly. 

“Horses!” The boys said in unison. Niki laughed, “Well let’s get going to the stables shall we!”

The two boys scampered off to the stables, a medium sized building that held the royal family’s horses, only people like Niki or visiting Lords or other Royals from different kingdoms could use them. Before walking in, Niki fastened the front of her dress to little hooks attached to the ribbon on her apron, revealing a pair of tan pants and small heeled boots. Tommy and Tubbo were tacking up their horses. Tommy’s horse, Henry, had a painted brown and white coat and soft brown eyes. Tubbo’s horse, Gilbert, was a stoic looking one with a thick black grey mane and a dark grey coat. Niki walked over to her own horse, Cloud, a graceful looking mare with a clear white coat and mane and eyes that looked like the sky was trapped inside as Tubbo would say. Once all three people were ready they hopped on and headed to the Market. Tubbo and Tommy, in true (almost) brotherly fashion, decided to race. 

“C’mon big man! You know you can’t beat me and Henry!” Tommy pumped the hair with his fist, confident in the riding ability.

Tubbo just looked at Gilbert, who seemed to share the look with his rider and without any indication, The two sped off, Gilbert hooves pounding the ground making a thundering sound, leaving Tommy and Niki in the dust. 

“Wait hey! No fair!” Tommy chased after his friend leaving Niki to sigh and nudge Cloud to get up to a good speed. Knowing that they boys would forget that Niki was the most experienced rider and even though Cloud was smaller than both Henry and Gilbert, she was the fastest. Niki rode with grace, she made it look so incredibly easy. Niki was the one who had taught most of the Princes to ride. Her family had been working for the Royals for generations as the caretakers of the horses, Phil actually met Niki when Tommy had run off as a young boy to the stables and found his small son transfixed by Nikis stories. After that Phil made Niki Tommy’s caretaker. Tommy adored Niki, she was practically a mom to him considering that he had never met his real mom and there was no Queen of Pogtopia. Niki taught him to read, write, ride, and how to be a good person. Niki met Wilbur through Tommy and the two became fast friends. As the years went by Niki met more and more of the staff including Bad and Fundy and the Lords that would come by like Eret. Niki loved her job and even when Tommy wouldn’t need her around anymore the young prince had promised that he’ll always need her around whether it be a friend to hang out with, someone to go to for advice or just to lend a helping hand. 

* * *

The Market was a bustling place filled with sounds, smells, sights, and of course people. Niki had taken a short cut and was already waiting for the boys when they had gotten there. Cloud was already tied to a post by the Markets stables.

Tommy’s jaw dropped, “How?!”

Niki laughed, “Magic.”

Tubbo laughed along with her as he hopped off Gilbert and tied him next to Cloud. Tommy also got off and tied Henry up across from the other two horses. 

“Miss Niki?” Tubbo tapped her on the shoulder.

“Yes Tubbo?”

“Could we go to the bakery please?”

“Oh yes!” Tommy echoed, “Can we go!!”

Niki agreed and the trio headed off to the bakery. The bakery was where Bad worked when he wasn’t at the castle. His mother stayed at the castle while his father ran the bakery. He was standing behind the counter of the bakery wearing a meticulously clean black button up and a red apron, his gold round framed glasses were always slipping down his nose so he’d always have to push them up, behind his glasses where a set of dark eyes with red specks in them, his brown hair seemed to have some flour in it, probably from making pastries. He was talking to Skeppy, who would often be in the bakery when he wasn’t out on a mission. Though, despite not being on a mission at the time the spy would always wear his full attire no matter what. As the boys and Niki walked in, the little bell by the door jangled.

“Oh!” Bad smiled and bowed, pushing his glasses up after, “Good afternoon your highnesses! And good afternoon to you too Niki!”

“Good afternoon to you Bad.” Niki smiled at her friend. 

“Please,” Tubbo waved, “Just call me Tubbo, I’m not technically a prince.”

“What the  _ hell _ is up Bad!” Tommy shouted, adding a curse just to rile up the baker. 

“Language! And everything is good Tommy, I just finished some cherry pastries if you all would like some!”

“Oh I would!” Skeppy added as he tried to sneak into the back to grab some, deemed unsuccessful as Bad shooed him away.

“Oh no you don’t you muffinhead,” Bad grabbed the tray of pastries from the cooling rack and walked around the counter, “You’re all just in time! They're at the perfect temperature now!”

Tommy and Tubbo immediately dug in, they both adored Bad’s cherry pastries. For Tommy it was his favorite midnight snack from the kitchen and for Tubbo they reminded him of his mom who’s favorite fruit was cherries. And the pastries themselves were a staple of Pogtopia, everyone knew Bad’s famous Cherry Pastries and loved them. Cooks and Bakers from all corners of the world would come and try to crack the code of the recipe but Bad or his family had never revealed it to anyone. Bad leaned on the table where Niki and the boys were sitting.

“So what are you all off to today?”

“Well,” Niki set her pastry down, “The boys said the wanted to go the market yesterday so we planned to go today, we thought we stop here for a snack and walk around a little bit and then meet up with Eret to ride home because they’re coming to dinner at the o castle today.”

“Ooh Eret’s coming?” Tubbo asked through bites of sweet perfection.

“Yeah!” Well it sounded more like a “mmmfh” considering the fact that Tommy’s mouth was filled with cherry filling, he paused to swallow so her could talk, “Dad invited him over tonight.”

“Oh cool!”

The group stayed for a little while longer enjoying Bad’s food, when they left they decided to visit Sam who worked in the blacksmith, Tubbo had left his small hand daggers with him so they could get fixed after breaking one after sparring with Techno one day. Sam, or Awe-sam to the boys, was a blacksmith who could make pretty much anything and was highly skilled in the art of using redstone. Sam was able to get many things done at one time because his knowledge of redstone allowed him to make some machines to make the process of creating weapons and other things easier. Sam informed Tubbo that he was almost finished and could probably get them to him tomorrow. 

After the visit to Sam the trio explored around the market a bit more, though as the sun started to go down they made their way back to their horses, finding Eret already waiting for them. They were wearing his traditional lord's clothing, A gold headband that met in a point on his forehead, a dark red cape with white fur trim, a white shirt with a high collar, a dark red vest over it, tan pants, and black lace up booths that came to about their mid thigh. 

“Hello!”

Everyone exchanged their hellos with Eret as they hopped on their horses and headed out.

  
  


* * *

**“Tell the general he’s leaving”**

_ “Okay, we’ll have to get him away from the group, and that horse may pose a problem. _

**“Nothing the General can’t handle, just go let him know, if we want to do this we’ll have to do it now.”**

_ “Okay okay I’m going, I’m going.” _

_ “Sir, the subject has left the market, we have to get him away from the group but after that we should be able to get him.” _

“Perfect, I’ll take care of that, tell the men to be ready, soon we’ll have the prince in our clutches.”

_ “Absolutely sir, right away.” _

* * *

  
  


Tubbo was following the group, he was in the back because there he didn’t feel rushed and pressured to lead the group, and Gilbert was a smart enough horse to know that he just had to follow the horse in front of him. 

Well, most of the time.

Tubbo wasn’t exactly paying attention to what Gilbert was doing and found himself separated from the group, but that wasn’t much of a big deal, Tubbo knew the way home by heart. Right as the boy was about to head in the direction of home he heard someone call out his name.

“Tubbo!”

He whipped around, looking for the person who had called his name.

“Hello?”

“Tubbo!” The voice called again, Tubbo began to make his way toward where he thought the voice was coming from, scanning for a person in the forest that was quickly getting darker. Suddenly a person jumped in front of Gilbert, causing the horse to rear and send Tubbo off the back of the horse and on to the ground, hitting his head on the dirt below. The person grabbed Gilbert before he could run off, Tubbo looked up and saw a new person standing above him, he couldn’t tell much about the person except for his startling orange eyes. 

“Who are….”

Tubbo didn’t get to finish his sentence because the mystery man hit Tubbo on the head causing the boy to pass out.

“Night night!”

* * *

Tubbo awoke with a throbbing headache, he looked around and realized that he was  _ not  _ in his room back in the castle, this place was dark and brooding. He shot up and ran to the door trying to see where he was, it suddenly swung open and a man walked in. The horns on his crown casting a sinister light in the dark room and his red eyes practically aglow.  _ The Emperor Ram. Schlatt.  _

“Welcome to Manburg Tubbo!” Schlatt opened his arms and guestuted to the rooms. 

Tubbo looked around panicked, “Wha- what?!”

Schlatt laughed, it was a dark and cold laugh, “Get used to it because you’ll be here for a while Tubbo. Enjoy your stay!”

With that Schlatt left the poor boy in the room. Scared, confused, and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also anyways hows everyone doing?????
> 
> cuz like im cryin 25/8 over ghostbur but eret as fundys father is very pog
> 
> ALSO i really love eyes and unfortunately i haven't gotton to say what everyones looks like so uh.. plz let me know if yall would want to know what they all look like
> 
> SO YEAH POG HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	5. Oh no, the kid's been kidnapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Tubbo's kidnapping reaches the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza i'm not dead  
> just tired  
> so here ya go!  
> comments are always appreciated! They make me really happy!

Skeppy tore through the forest, jumping over logs and hacking his way through vines with his daggers. He had an urgent message he needed to relay, and fast. Luckily for the spy, he was already set to report to Fundy today. Running as fast as he could, Skeppy neared the meetup spot, a small clearing in the woods halfway between Pogtopia and Manburg. Fundy was waiting there standing close to his horse. A black cap on his head covering his bright orange hair that had been pulled back into a ponytail. His fox-like green eyes scanned his surroundings looking for the flash of teal that would alert him to Skeppy presence. 

“Fundy!” Skeppy called out, finally arriving in the clearing, scaring the messenger, “You need to get this to the King now.”

Fundy could tell something was wrong, everyone was clearly on edge because Tubbo couldn’t be found, Niki ran in crying about how Tubbo had gone missing and it was all her fault, Wilbur spent the rest of the day with her trying to calm her down and telling her it wasn’t her fault.

“What?” The messenger spoke urgently.

“Tubbo’s been kidnapped.”

“ _What?”_

“Schlatt….he took him….I only briefly saw him before they took him away, I don’t know what he could want, but I think it might have something to do with the throne of Pogtopia.”

“That. It. Does. You are so smart you know that!” A figure moved into the clearing, “You know for a spy in blue attire, you're very good at hiding. It took me far too long to find you!”

Both Fundy and Skeppy drew their weapons, ready to fight.

“Sapnap.” Fundy hissed in a venom laced voice.

The Duke smiled, “Boys boys boys. I’m not looking for a fight, oh no, I just have a message to relay!”

Skeppy pointed his dagger at the dark haired man, “What is it?”

“Glad you asked,” Sapnap smiled, his orange eyes narrowing, “Schlatt wants a meeting with Philza, to _discuss_ matters of letting our newest, how should I say... _friend_ go _.”_ he approached the two and put a hand on their shoulders, “And you know Schlatt doesn’t like to wait.” The Duke's voice dipped, sending shivers down the messenger and spy’s spines, “So I’d suggest you best be getting going huh?”

Fundy pulled away as fast as he could and shared a glance with Skeppy before getting on his horse and taking off. 

“You should be heading off too, right?” The Duke added sinisterly, “but just so you know, this makes your job much harder doesn’t it? Now that I know you’ve been spying on us.”

Skeppy glared at the man, he rushed forward and held the tip of his blade to Sapnap’s neck, “Give me one reason I shouldn’t kill you right here and now.”

There was no fear in the taller man's fiery eyes, only a smug look resided, “Because I don’t think you’d want to make an enemy of Dream would you?”

The spy faltered, everyone from north to south, east to west, knew what could happen to them if they made themselves an enemy to Dream, and it was never good. Skeppy lowered his blade, though, not before pressing it a little harder into Sapnap’s neck, still making sure he didn’t draw any blood. He sheathed the dagger and raised his hood before turning to leave. 

“What? No goodbye? You’re no fun.” The Duke called after him as he too slipped into the dark wood.

* * *

Fundy urged his horse to go faster, he had shoved his hat into his bag so he wouldn’t lose it. As he sped through the forest the ribbon holding his hair back came loose, leaving the messengers hair to flow behind him. The large black walls of Pogtopia came into view as Fundy cleared the woods, he made his way to the gate as fast as he could, signaling to the guard standing watch of his role as the head messenger and was let in. Careful not to trample anyone as he rode, Fundy headed towards the castle. Once he had arrived at the entrance to the castle, the messenger dismounted his horse and a servant took his horse to the stables. Pulling the lever to open the heavy castle doors, Fundy waited as the large oak doors creaked open. The moment they were Fundy rushed in, running into one too many servants as he ran towards the throne room where the King was talking with some generals. Philza looked horrible, despite the fact that Tubbo had only been missing for a few hours, Philza looked as if he had been searching for the boy for days with no sleep in between.

“Your majesty!”

All eyes turned to the man who had just bursted in. Phil quickly walked over to Fundy.

“Any news?” He said in a worried tone, the disappearance of the boy clearing wearing on him. Even though Tubbo wasn’t a recognized son of the king, he still cared for the boy as if he was Phil’s. 

“Yes your majesty, but, it’s bad news” Fundy anxiously drew his fingers through his hair as the king's face fell, “Tubbo’s been kidnapped.”

Philza’s face went from worried to angered in a matter of seconds, he even appeared taller, “By _who_?” His tone cold and harsh. 

“ _Schlatt._ ”

“That bastard!”

“There’s more sir, Emperor Schlatt requests a meeting with you to discuss the release of the prince- Of Tubbo.” Fundy corrected himself. 

“How do you know this?”

“Skeppy and I were approached by Duke Sapnap in the woods, he told us. We don’t know when or where but we’ll have someone figured out immediately, I’ll even go myself your majesty.”

Phil took in all the information, nodding as he rubbed his face, “Okay, okay. Yes, yes that’d be good, first thing tomorrow I need you to go to Manburg and find out when Schlatt wants to meet.” Fundy nodded, “You’re all dismissed, I need some time to think.” The generals and messenger filed out of the room as Phil stood in the heavy silence. Sighing as he removed his outer robe, a deep green cape like robe with long sleeves that somewhat resembled wings and on the back was the royal crest of Pogtopia, Philza sat down and put his head in his hands. He felt horrible, Tubbo was young, only 16, no 16 year old deserved to be kidnapped by a tyrannical ruler and his psycho Lord and Duke allies. No matter how hard Phil tried to stop the tears from spilling, the salty droplets rolled down his face and fell to the floor.

“Dad?”

Phil shot up, quickly wiping the tears from his face, Technoblade was standing in the entryway to the throne room, his pink hair in a braid, no doubt done by Wilbur, the red vest he wore was unbuttoned, and his shirt has half tucked in, Techno also looked distraught. 

“Oh, Hello Techno.” Phil walked over to his son, “Do you need anything? ”

“No, I just..I just um, well I..” Techno stammered, the pink haired man was never one to cry, but Phil could see the tears well in his son's eyes.

“Come here.” Phil opened his arms to his eldest, who accepted immediately, “What’s wrong?” Phil asked softly as he rubbed his sons back.

“I feel like, like I should have _done_ something, anything!” Techno sounded utterly disappointed in himself.

“Techno, you couldn’t have, you weren’t there.”

“But I could have been, I didn’t have anything in the morning and I was already planning to go because I needed to go by Sam’s. I should have just gone, and then Tubbo would still be here and Tommy wouldn't have been holed up in his room.” Techno rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the tears. Phil raised a hand to his son's face and wiped the tears.

“Techno, you can’t blame yourself for something that you had nothing to do with, we will get Tubbo back I promise, there is nothing, and I mean nothing, that will stop us from getting your brother back.”

Techno weighed his fathers choice of words, “Did you finally do it?”

Phil exhaled, “Not yet, but I should have long ago. He’s always been your brother,” he paused, “and my son.”

  
  


* * *

“Kid this’ll be a _lot_ easier if you would. Stop. Moving.”

“No! I don’t want to see him!”

“Kid I swear to _god,_ I don’t want to have to hurt you but I _can._ ”

Quackity pulled Tubbo along the dark corridor towards the throne room, Tubbo was making it extremely difficult for him due to the boy trying to wiggle out of his grip, but Quackity had a firm hold and he wasn’t letting the kid go, no matter how much the terrified look on Tubbo’s face pained him. 

When they finally arrived at the large doors to the throne room, Quackity nodded at the guard standing by, they opened the door to let the two in. The room itself was massive, with its dark walls towering high and its sinister red streaks that seemed to glow. Black marble stairs led up to the throne. The throne, like most of the room, was black. It was also quite large with its two spires on the top corners and the ram skulls at the end of each arm rest, the cushing was a deep red that matched the red in the walls. All in all, the throne room was not a friendly place. 

Schlatt sat atop his throne in a well pressed suit, his crown glowing in the light, and a glass of some sort of alcohol was in his hand. A sick grin creeped onto his face as Quackity walked in, holding the terrified boy by the arm. Schlatt stood up and walked down to them, Quackity subtlety flinched at the ominous clicking sound Schlatt’s shoes made, Normally that sound corresponded with Quackity being yelled at or being made to do Schlatt’s dirty work. 

“I see you’ve met my right hand man!” Schlatt’s voice echoed through the room, “So sorry our first meeting was so... _unprofessional..._ but things had to be done.”

Tubbo avoided any eye contact with the emperor which annoyed Schlaltt. His red eyes narrowed at the boy as he tilted Tubbos face up with his hand, crouching down to his eye level, “Didn’t your Daddy ever teach you to look people in the eyes when they’re talking to you kid.” Schlatt hissed. Standing up, the emperor turned to Quackity, “So, any news on the word reaching the bastard?”

“Sapnap told a messenger and a spy for Pogtopia that you wanted to talk with Philza. We have yet to get any word of if he’ll accept the meeting.” Quackity reported.

“Oh he will, he will.” Schlatt turned to walk back up to his throne, “Take the prince back to his _chamber_ , I’ll figure out what to do with him sooner or later.”

“I’m not a prince.” 

Schlatt stopped in his tracks and turned around again, “I’m sorry, _what?_ ”

“I said,” Tubbo held himself a little higher, “I’m not. A. Prince.”

“What do you mean?” Schlatt faced Quackity, “What does he mean!” His second only shakes his head as to say I don’t know.

“I’m not one of Phil’s kids, you should have gotten Tommy or Techno. You’ll be lucky if Phil even agrees, I’m not his son,” The words pained the boy, but why? He knew he wasn’t really Phil’s son and Techno, Tommy, and Wilbur weren’t really his brothers, but after spending so much time with them, they started to feel like family, but they weren’t. So Tubbo had to prepare himself for the worst. 

“Kid, you’re telling me. That you are _not_ Philza’s son, therefore, _not_ a prince. Meaning I just went out of my way to organize a kidnapping for a, a, a glorified servant boy! Fucking hell!” Schlatt’s snapped, “Take him away, if the bastard doesn't come soon, I’m going to execute that damn boy. You are dismissed” 

A chill ran down Quackity’s spine, “Execute? Schaltt that’s a little extreme-“

“You are DISMISSED QUACKITY. LEAVE.” The emperor roared, as Quackity slunk out of the room, taking Tubbo with him. 

When they arrived at Tubbo’s “chamber”, it was really a prison cell, Quackity couldn’t bring himself to leave without trying to at least comfort the frightened boy in some way. Sighing, he stepped into the cell. Despite it being a cell, it was still quite nice, well, as nice as a cell could be, it had a decent bed and oil lamps for light, there was a small bathroom connected to the cell too. Tubbo was sitting on the bed, hugging his knees close to his chest.

“You know it’s late, kid. You need to get some sleep.” Tubbo flinched at the word kid, no doubt because of Schlatt, “Ah, sorry. I won’t call you Kid, does it remind you of him?” Tubbo only meekly nodded, the dark haired man continued, “I’m Quackity, we haven’t officially met yet. I’m _technically_ Schlatt’s right hand man but I’m really just his personal servant, doing anything and everything he asks.” He paused to see if Tubbo would say anything, “I’ll make sure you don’t get killed, I promise.” That sparked Tubbo to sit up and stop holding his knees, a glimmer of hope flashed in his eyes, “Prince or no Prince, no kid deserves to be executed.” He paused again before walking over to the door, “I’ll be here tomorrow, but don’t worry. I won’t take you back to him, I might be able to sneak you out so you can see the grounds.” Quackity offered, “The castle’s a bit dark, so the grounds are a nice change, plus almost no one important ever walks around it so we should be safe.” Tubbo nodded. “Good night Tubbo. Try and get some sleep okay,” Quackity walked out of the room and began to close the door, though not before hearing Tubbo’s voice.

“Good night Quackity.”

Quackity smiled, as he closed the door and headed to his own room, screw whatever Schlatt said. His mission was to protect Tubbo from Schlatt. Quackity needed a plan, though, he had an idea on who could help. 

* * *

Tommy had yet to leave his room. The young prince had been cooped up in it since the moment he got back from the Market and realized Tubbo was gone. He had locked the door so no one could get in. His father had tried to talk to him but Tommy didn’t want to talk. He sat on his bet holding a tear stained pillow, he had been crying all day and was yet to stop. The possibility of losing his best friend was weighing on him.

“Tommy? Can I come in?”

A voice was muffled by the door, Wilbur.

Tommy didn’t bother to get off his bed, “No.” 

“Tommy, please let me in.”

“No Wilbur. Go away!”

“Can’t get rid of me that easily!”

A few moments and clicking sounds later, Tommy’s older brother opened the door and walked in.

“How the hell did you get in here!” The younger one said angrily.

The elder shrugged, “Picked the lock.” Wilbur walked over to his brother, saddened by how horrible he looked, Tommy had only been home for a few hours but, like most of his family and friends, looked like he hadn’t slept for days. Tommy was barely holding it together, fresh tears still falling down his face. Wilbur didn’t know what made him do it, but something told him to keep it together for his friends and his family. He had spent the majority of his afternoon comforting both Niki and Eret who both blamed themselves for not being able to take care of Tubbo. It took awhile and Wilbur wasn’t quite convinced that either of them would stop blaming themselves, but he got them both to stop crying so that was something.

“You look like shit Tommy.”

“Very observant asshole.”

Wilbur sat next to Tommy on the bed, “Come here.” He wrapped an arm around his brother, who actually accepted the hug surprisingly. “We’re going to get him back. There’s no way Dads gonna let this slide I promise you.” 

“But what if- what if.” Tommy was choked by tears.

“Shh, take your time.” Wilbur rubbed his brother's arm.

“What if he doesn’t come back, what if he gets killed!” More tears streamed down the young boy's face. 

“Tubbo’s not going to be killed,” Wilbur looked his brother in the eye, “Soon, he’ll be right back here and everything will be okay. Okay?” Tommy nodded, “Do you want me to stay with you for a little bit?” Wilbur asked. Tommy didn’t say anything but only nodded again, “Alright.”

Wilbur spent the next hour or so with his brother, telling him stories, singing songs, or just sitting with him as he cried. When Tommy finally fell asleep, Wilbur made sure he was tucked in and slipped out of the room into the hallway. 

* * *

Making his way to his own room Wilbur opened his door and walked inside. He went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, then he walked over to his closet and changed out of his clothes he had been wearing all day and into something he could sleep in. Before Wilbur got into bed, he turned off all the lamps and the room was covered in darkness, leaving only the pale moonlight to come in through the window. Climbing into bed, Wilbur finally let himself cry. A full day of emotion was dropped onto Wilbur. Sobs wracked his body as he tried to calm himself down, but to no avail. The tears were falling and they didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. Wilbur was scared, so, so scared. He didn’t know if Tubbo was going to make it back, what if all his words to Tommy were going to turn out to be just lies and he’d never get his brother back. More tears fell from Wilburs face, all he wanted to do was see Tubbo’s smile as he and Tommy played outside, practicing combat, riding horses, hell, even pranking Wilbur if he could just see the two of them together and happy, not separated and distraught. 

Wilbur was worried for Tubbo and what was going to happen to him, for his father and how much pressure he must be going through, for Techno, knowing that somehow he had probably found a way to blame himself for Tubbo’s disappearance, for Niki and her blaming herself, for Eret, shutting himself off and only allowing themselves to be around Wilbur or Niki, and for Tommy and how much pain he was in from losing his best friend. 

Wilbur could comfort everyone else, but who was there to comfort him?

  
  



	6. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Quackity share a moment in the Manburg grounds
> 
> Phil preaperes to get his son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW GUYS I'M NOT DEAD  
> i've just been u n m o t i v a t e d!
> 
> so enjoy this chapter while I saw fuck you to canon!philza and indulge in good nice wonderful father philza

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubbo was walking around the Pogtopia gardens, the place where he and Tommy used to play when they were young. The sun shined warm light and there was a nice breeze, the sky was clear and blue and the birds were chirping, it was a perfect day. Walking on the worn dirt path, Tubbo made his way to his old house, a quaint cottage that was big enough for the three of them. Passing the rose gardens and making his way to beehives his parents used to make honey. Though as they approved the house the group seemed to rumble and crack, panic seized Tubbo as explosions echoed behind the house, and the sounds were getting closer. Tubbo tried to run away but his legs were bolted to the ground. The fire from the explosions reached the house, it ran up the side of the house and quickly engulfed the roof. 

“TUBBO!”

A voice rang out from inside the house, Tubbo’s mother. She was standing in the doorway of the house, fire blazing around her. 

“MOM!”

Tubbo tried once more to reach the house but to no avail, he was still stuck, paraylazed by fear. His mothers face contorted in pain and fear, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, an explosion seized the house and blew it, and Tubbo’s mother, into splinters. Finally Tubbo could move again, he ran towards the house, or what was left of it at least. Salty tears fell from his face as he collapsed on the ground by the raging inferno. 

“No...no no no no no.” 

Tubbo shook with sobs, everything was gone, everything. His home, his old memories, the bee’s, the small vegetable garden in the back, his mothers paintings, the jars of honey that lined the shelves...everything. The ground shook again, the crack in the earth from before was rapidly approaching the house and Tubbo, when it did, the ground broke apart and plunged the boy into the dark depths of the earth. 

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tubbo woke up crying. 

“Oh good you’re awake.”

Tubbo shot up to see Quackity standing in the corner of his room, messing with his hat, “I have a plan to get you outside today, we just need to…” Quackity paused, “Have you been crying?”

Tubbo ducked his head and wiped the tears from his face, “No..”

“I’m pretty sure you have.”

The second in command made his way over to the boy and sat down at the foot of his bed, “What’s wrong, I know when someone feels shitty when I see it.”

Tubbo moved away a bit, still a little wary of Quackity but grateful that he was even here. 

“Just a bad dream, nothing else.” He said quietly, not wanting to go into detail of what had happened.

Quackity nodded, “Okay, well nothing a nice walk outside can’t fix, lucky for us Schlatt left for Dream’s stronghold to get supplies early this morning so we only have to worry about George and Sapnap, but George is probably asleep right now.” Quackity laughed to himself, “George is always sleeping, always. He slept through Schlatt’s coronation, man was pissed, and when Schlatt’s pissed any second could be your last.”

Tubbo flinched at the reminder of Schlatt’s anger and threat of Schlatt executing him, Quackity’s eyes widened as he realized what he said.

“Ah! I’m so sorry, I completely forgot about the whole execution threat. Annnd I think I’m just making it worse.” The older shot up, “Let’s get going!” 

* * *

Quackity led Tubbo out of the room and into the dark hallway, he motioned for Tubbo to stay put as he scouted ahead, not seeing anyone he waved Tubbo over. The pair made their way towards the front of the Manburg castle, making sure that no one was around the two of them had made it all the way to the front when Quackity quickly shot an arm out, Tubbo stumbled backwards. He tried to peek out from behind Quackity before the man shoved him back behind. All Tubbo saw was a flash of purple eyes and glowing netherite armor. Quackity muttered curses under his breath, unfortunately causing the purple eyes to dart over to where the two were hiding.

“Quackity?”

“Shit…..Hi Karl!” Quackity slid in front of Tubbo as Karl walked over, “What are you doing this fine fine morning.”

Karl eyes his friend suspiciously, “Just about to go for a ride? Who’s behind you?”

Tubbo froze up, trying to shrink himself down so Karl wouldn’t see him. 

“Behind me??” Haha! What are you talking about?!” Quackity asked with a nervous laugh, making Karl raise his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Alex, who is behind you.”

Quackity slowly moved aside to reveal a terrified Tubbo behind him. 

The general's gaze widened and softened at the sight of the scared boy, he looked to Quackity then to Tubbo and finally back to Quackity.

“Alex,” He voice lowered, “Why do you have him with you?”

“I couldn’t just leave him there Karl it wasn’t fair, he shouldn’t even be here!” Quackity said in a hushed voice, but all his emotions were easily read, “He should be back at his home! With his friends!”

“You’re not going to try to break him out are you?”

“I don’t know, maybe! I don’t want Schlatt to kill him!” Quackity rubbed his face, “All I want to do today his let him go outside for a bit, that cell is so dark. Please Karl, please.”

Karl stiffened, “I’m not going to stop you, but if Schlatt finds out you want to break the kid out, you’ll need some help.”

“I know I know I haven’t figured-“

“So count me in.”

Quackity raised his head in shock, “Wait, really?”

The brown haired man nodded, “I helped bring the kid here, I want to help bring him back. It’s the least I can do Alex,” He shrugged sheepishly, “Plus I’ve been thinking of faking my death just to leave.”

Quackity hugged Karl, grateful to know that he had someone on his side, Karl turned towards Tubbo who was still trying to melt into the dark blackstone walls, “I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess, We’ll get you out, don’t worry.” He turned back to Quackity, “Anything you need right now?”

“Yeah actually,” The dark haired man rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m gonna take Tubbo out on the grounds, can you cover for us?”

“No problem Alex, I got you.”

“Thanks.”

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Quackity waved goodbye to the general and led Tubbo out of the dark castle, the bright sunlight a stark contrast to the walls of the Manburg castle, Tubbo squinted, trying to adjust to the light. Quackity took a deep breath and smiled, grateful to be out of the dark, the grounds were always his favorite place, he always took the time to learn every groundskeepers name and check up on them whenever he could, Quackity always thought that the current Manburg servants get a lot less than what they deserve, if he was the ruler on Manburg, he;d make sure that everyone was treated fairly, and create good alliances, not just solely based off whoever was the most powerful, but the ones with good morals and a strong sense of justice, that’s how he would do it. He looked over at Tubbo, who’s light was slowly returning to his eyes when he looked over the immaculately kept grounds. Quackty saw a bit of his old self in the boy, a younger version of himself, back when everything was a lot more okay then they were know, when everything wasn’t fucked up, when he did blow up a whole goddamn market and killing innocent people only to get yelled at by the person he was trying to impress. Quackity always regretted that day, he spent days and nights on end trying to recover, but the sounds and the explosions never quite left his brain, he had to lived with the weight of the souls of the common people he had unfairly snatched life away from, he had no right to do that, yet he did? Why? Schlatt, that good for nothing bastard, the bastard that Quackity was no more than a….. _ glorified servant boy  _ too. If all went well, Quackity could get Tubbo back to where he belonged and then maybe he and Karl could find a way to overthrow Schlatt, and then everything would be okay. 

Clearly Quackity's anger towards Schlatt was shown on his face as Tubbo pulled on the sleeve of his shirt trying to get his attention. 

“Why do you look so angry?” The boy asked innocently. 

“Oh,” The elder looked down, avoiding eye contact, “No reason, let’s explore no?” quickly changing the topic, Quackity and Tubbo walked down the stone path to the central garden where the flowers and trees grew so tall you felt like a bug, the only good place in Manburg. 

“This is my favorite place here,” Quackity smiled, looking up at the trees, “everything is just so peaceful, it’s calming, plus the fruit’s pretty good.” He reached up and grabbed a bright red apple from a tree and tossed it to Tubbo, who immediately took a bite, it was probably the best thing he had gotten to eat since he’d arrived. Quackity got himself an apple and sat down in the shade of the large tree, motioning from Tubbo to come sit next to him. The younger tentatively made his way over and sat down, enjoying his apple. The two sat in silence or a while until Tubbo finally broke the ice, “That man, the one with the purple eyes. He called you Alex, why?”

Quackity sighed, causing Tubbo to quickly spit out a response, “Oh I’m sorry, you don't have to answer, I just-”

“No no no it’s okay it’s okay.” Quackity rubbed his hands together, “Karl and I were childhood friends, we both used to live in Pogtopia. My mother raised both of us as Karl’s parents died from the flu, he was a pretty sickly kid, my mom did everything in her power to keep him from getting sick, and magically it worked. Back then I was just Alex, I was just a kid, a kid who got into a little too much trouble when he was caught stealing medical supplies, but the guards mistaken it for more important items and were in hot pursuit, I escaped, miraculously, and then I met Schlatt, he somehow knew about my situation, he promised everything a stupid kid would want, money, power, everything. He convinced me to join him, I convinced Karl to join too, started going by Quackity, an old nickname, and Alex slowly faded away.” He tossed his own apple in the air a few times before taking a bite out of it, “So,” he said through a mouthful of apple, “Tell me about yourself, what’s it like to be Tubbo.”

“M-me?” Tubbo stamared. 

“No the guy behind you, yes you Tubbo.”

“Well...I’ve lived at the castle since I was around nine years old I think, my parents died in a Manburg attack when I was young, I don't remember much about them,” Quackity flinched, 

_ That wasn’t the one I did though right?  _

He traced back the years.

_Shit shit shit shit, no no no, I_ ** _did._** _I can’t tell him, I just can’t,_ unaware of Quackity’s inner turmoil, Tubbo kept telling his lie story, “Phil’s really been my only parent for as long as I can remember,” Quackity’s heart twisted uncomfortably in his chest at the thought of Philza being murdered if he didn’t get Tubbo back soon enough, “Tommy’s my best friend, he’s practically my brother,” Tubbo continued, “So are Wilbur and Techno, their the best family I could have asked for, I just….” He paused, trying to find the right words, “I just wished I accepted them as my family sooner, Tommy always asked me why I never called Phil Dad, I said it was because I didn’t want to forget my parents as much as I already have but I think...I think,” Tubbo’s eyes glossed over with tears, “I think it was because I didn’t want to intrude on the family they already had, I guess I felt like a burden.”

Quackity did not know what to do, Tubbo was now crying and Quackity was shit at comforting people, he awkwardly shuffled over to Tubbo and put an arm around him, this time the boy didn’t flinch at the touch, he only wiped his eyes and tired to relax. 

“It’s going to be alright Tubbo, I’ll get you home.”

“Thanks Alex.”

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

“Dad! You have a country to run, we can handle it by ourselves!”

Techno was trying to talk his father out going with him, Will, and their rescue party to get Tubbo. 

“For the last time Technoblade, I’m going to get my son back and there's nothing you can do to stop me, I’ve already put Eret in charge, they’ll know what to do.”

“DId she even agree to do that?!?” Techno challenged. 

“Actually they did,” Wilbur stood in the doorway with a bag of supplies, “Dad just talked to him and he was totally fine with it, it’s not like they’ll burn down the place, they’re Eret, she’s trustworthy as hell.”

“Thank you Wilbur, and you can put those there.” Phil gestured to an empty spot on the table where he was staging everything for the journey. 

“Still, what if something happens to you?!” Techno was still very much against his father going with them.

“Then you’ll lead this country and you’ll do a great job Techno.” He placed a hand on his eldest son’s shoulder, “You’re going to be a great leader son, I know it.”

“You know I’m not ready! Hell I don't even want to rule it, you know how I am!” The pink haired man protested. 

“I can do it,” Will offered, but was immediately shut down by a sharp ‘No’ from Techno, sure he didn’t want to rule but Will would send everything into chaos, at least Techno knew how to command a crowd.

Suddenly a messenger, Jack Manifold, one of Fundy’s men, rushed in, “Sir! Fundy has a message to relay.”

Phil straightened and faced the boy, “Yes? What is it?”

“He has arrived at the checkpoint or Manburg, he should be getting an audience with the Emperor soon, either tomorrow or the day after.” Jack spoke clearly, but there was a slight edge to his voice, justifiably so, everyone was nervous about Tubbo and whether or not he’d make it home. 

“Thank you Jack, you are dismissed.” The messenger headed out, leaving Phil with his two eldest sons. ‘The moment we get word from Fundy about Schlatt’s” venom pouring out of Phil’s voice, as if his hatred for the Emperor Ram wasn’t apparent enough, “meeting, we set off. Get prepared, we don’t know what lies ahead. Am I understood?”

His sons answered with a firm ‘Yes’ and they both left the room, leaving Phil to his own devices. The king reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of his boys. It was one from a few years after Tubbo was brought to the castle, all over them wore a bright, happy smile (well, as bright and happy as you could if you were Techno in his case, the man never seemed to smile, it seemed almost...unnatural.) Phil was determined to get Tubbo back.

No matter what the cost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed  
> I love reading your comments and getting kudos!  
> It's really boosts the old serotonin machine


End file.
